


Cuddles

by LucindaAM



Series: Write For Me [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Swearing, No Smut, Sick Fic, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: You're sick. Steve get's some elusive cuddling in.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Write For Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997872
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepracticalheartmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/gifts).



Tony’s face screwed up as he watched you sneeze, again, all over the latest thing you’d been fiddling with in his lab.

“Listen . . .” He started.

Your red-rimmed eyes shot up to meet his and narrowed dangerously. “If you tell me I’m sick one more time, I’m going to kick your ass.” You warned.

Tony tried not to laugh at the very serious warning tone in your voice. It wasn’t very threatening when you could barely keep your head off the table. “Alright. Alright.” He held up his hands and backed away but not before he heard you mutter; “Yeah, you BETTER run.” Under your breath.

Tony chuckled to himself and pulled out his phone.

T: Come get your Woman. She’s destroying my lab.

S: What?

T: Just come get her. I think she needs a little TNT.

S: No one ever needs explosives, Tony.

T: Just come to the lab.

Tony sighed at Steve’s fossilesc inability to understand genuine humor, but tucked his phone back in his pocket and turned to watch you, cataloguing everything he was seriously going to need to disinfect once Steve got you out of his hair.

Fifteen minutes and an awful LOT of you touching everything in reach later, Steve finally came down to the lab. “I’m here. What’s wrong?” He asked.

Tony gestured to you and rolled his eyes as Steve immediately melted. “Oh. Sweetheart.” He murmured, moving to your side.

“Hey, baby.” You said, looking up at him with hazy eyes. “What are you doin’ down here? I thought you didn’t like comin’ down to the lab.”

“No, I said I didn’t like hanging out in the labs.” Steve smirked, ignoring the offended ‘Hey!’ from behind him. Steve brushed your hair out of your face and frowned. “Doll, you’re burning up.”

You shook your head. “It’s just cuz’ the lab is a thousand degrees. I swear it would be colder standing at the gates of hell.”

“Want to find out? It could be arranged.” Tony muttered darkly.

Steve shot him a glare that would have killed lesser men. Tony merely shrugged and motioned for Steve to get you out.

Steve crouched in front of you. “Well, let’s go to our rooms, huh? We can turn on the AC.”

You nodded and held out your arms, motioning for Steve to pick you up. Steve blinked at the gesture before he swooped in with the biggest smile on his face.

Steve loved carrying you around the tower. It was one of the ways he knew best how to show his love for you and it didn’t help that it reminded him that he wasn’t the scrawny sickly kid he used to be. He could do the looking after now.

It was just so damn RARE that you’d actually LET him.

Steve pressed a kiss to your head and carried you out of the lab. “Thanks for texting, Tony.” He murmured on his way out.

Tony nodded before gesturing his latest creation, the disinfection bot he'd affectionately named ‘Rona, to clean your entire workstation.

Steve ignored all of that as he walked you to your rooms. “I ever tell you how Bucky used to take care of me when I was sick?”

“I’m not sick.” You grumbled. “Just tired. And hot.”

Steve chuckled and kissed your head again as he opened the door to your rooms. He laid you on the couch. “Sure you aren’t, sweetheart.” He said lovingly.

He stood to get you some food, but you pulled him back down. “Just . . . cuddle with me?” You asked softly.

Steve melted again and shifted you slightly so he could lay down beside you. “You never have to ask, doll.” He murmured.

You curled into his chest and let out a deep breath. You tangled your legs in Steve’s and wove one of your arms around his waist as you sighed in contentment. Steve couldn’t help but smile as he pulled you even tighter. You were being awfully cuddly today.

Steve ran his fingers through your hair.

“Buck used to take care of you, huh?” You sniffled.

Steve nodded. “He was the worst. Wouldn’t let me do anything for myself.”

You chuckled sleepily. “You were ninety pounds soaking wet, Steven. Forgive the man for worryin’ about you.”

Steve shook his head against yours. “He tell you about that?” He asked.

You nodded as you yawned. “Told me all about those back alleys too, mister. As soon as I wake up we’re gonna have a long talk about responsibility and throwin’ yourself into bad situations.”

You felt Steve’s laugh as his body rumbled next to you and you smiled as you slipped asleep. “Sure thing, sweetheart. When you wake up.”

You muttered gibberish as you burrowed further into Steve’s chest. He breathed in a sigh of happiness as he hugged you tightly in his arms and rolled you on top of him. He took a blanket off the edge of the couch and draped it over the two of you, settling down for the next few hours while you slept.

It wasn’t often you cuddled him like this, and he’d have to enjoy every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love cuddles when they're sick. Amiright? XD
> 
> Oh wait. The reader in the other sickfic I wrote. She doesn't.
> 
> If you like sickfics and Stucky/Reader - check that one out. It's called "In Care of you."


End file.
